Yuurei Yashiki no Korosare Shounen
by Envytastic
Summary: When Yami is dared to go into a haunted house, he comes face to face with a ghost. In fear he runs, but something pulls him back. The spirit begs for Yami to help him with something, but how can Yami? When the boy doesn't even know his own name? AU, will be updated weekly. YYxY YBxRB


**Main story warnings:** Major character death, a tiny lime in future chapters, swearing, violence (and gore I guess)  
Story rating: Rated M for the above stated reasons

**Chapter title:** Japan's Most Awkward Teenager**  
Word count:** 3.570**  
Chapter:** 1/15**  
Chapter summary:** Yami's daily life and friends  
**Chapter warnings:** -  
**Pairings:** -  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_**I always do my author notes at the end, please read them. They will not be chats between me and characters like many people do. There I tell how I came up with these ideas and might there be stuff that can get confusing.**_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Chapter 1:_ _Japan's Most Awkward Teenager_

_Riiiiiiiing_

That was the sound of the obnoxious school bell. The most hated object of the student body. It meant that the long day of boring classes and endless blathering of the teachers would start. The students of Domino high started to go to their respective class as soon as they heard the school bell.

Jounouchi Katsuya, a student who attended Domino High, was dropping himself on his desk chair, sighing as he saw that the seat in front of him was empty. Again. The classroom filled up eventually, even the two biggest delinquents in the school arrived on time. Yet the desk in front of Jounouchi was empty.

The teacher walked in and put his briefcase near the stand.

"Raise." He called out. The students all stood up. "Bow." The students obeyed and bowed for their teacher. "Sit." He said. Again they did this. It was a daily ritual, so they were used to it. "I will now do the attendance." He announced. "Akamori Fumiko."

"Hai." Said a girl in the middle row as she rose up her hand.

"Umaii Ringo."

"Hai." Said a different girl from the first row.

The teacher continued the attendance. "Surumi Tasuku."

"Hai." The boy from the last row in the back called after raising his hand.

"Sennen Yami."

Silence.

The teacher sighed. It wasn't like this was something new. He didn't even repeat the name. Yamada-sensei took a breath to call the next name on the list but was interrupted by the door slamming open. There at the threshold, stood a short boy with blood red eyes and the wildest hair imaginable. He was panting, he had a slice of half-burned toast between his teeth and something with his attire wasn't quite right.

"How nice of you to join us Sennen-san. Please try to be on time the next time." The teacher said with sarcasm laced in his voice.

"Sorry sensei, I missed the bus and…." He stopped as he had forgotten about his piece of toast, and his precious breakfast fell to the floor as he opened his mouth to speak. The expression on Yami's face was that one of a kicked wet puppy.

His classmates sniggered at the event.

Then the teacher noticed the flaws of the boy's attire. "Sennen-san, I suggest you go to the restrooms and fix your trousers." The teacher said as he readjusted his glasses. "What is wrong with my pants?" Yami asked confused as he looked down to his school uniform's trousers.

Instead of the usual button and zipper, he saw two butt-pockets. Yami twisted his spine as much as he could to see the back of his pants. Indeed, he was wearing his pants backwards. To make it worse, he was wearing his Black Magician boxers. They were a light purple, bordering a pinkish color, with small Black Magicians scattered around.

The boy blushed and covered his exposed underwear with his two hands. No wonder his pants kept falling down when he was running to school. Shit, that meant that some people had seen his underwear! Yami wanted to slap himself, but had to uncover his hands from his underwear if he wanted to, so he didn't.

"Just, fix it Sennen-san." His teacher said a bit exasperated. Yami grinned with a blush and ran to the nearest boy's restrooms. The class was now roaring with laughter. Jounouchi was shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose but he still could not help the upturning of the edges of his lips in a smile.

"Silence!" Yamada-sensei called to the class. The laughter lowered into sniggers before it died to gasps of airs. "Well then, now that that's over with, I will continue the attendance." He marked down Yami as present but noted that the boy was late as well. He then called out the next name on the list.

Yami closed the lid of the toilet and sat down on the cold porcelain surface. It did not feel very pleasant; the cold seeped through his boxers to his butt. Yami did not like a cold butt. But the boy knew that if he changed his pants while standing up, he would somehow trip and fall. He was just clumsy like that.

After pulling off his shoes, he took of his pants completely and put them back on, correctly this time. At least he did put on a pair this time….

Yami put his shoes back on and exited the stall. He looked in the mirror of the boy's restroom. His hair was slightly tousled and his uniform shirt and jacket were a bit sloppy since he threw it all on in a hurry. The teenager quickly fixed his hair and straightened out his uniform. Before leaving for class again, he double checked if his zipper was closed up.

Check.

The boy exited the restrooms and walked calmly to the classroom. The teacher was already done with the attendance and had already started his lecture. Yami opened the door slowly and slipped inside. The teacher glanced at him once but did not stop talking. He slipped through the gaps to his desk and sat down.

The prodding in his shoulder made him turn around, to look at his best friend.

"At least you remembered to put one on this time." Jounouchi whispered to him.

"I know." Yami whispered back.

"Sennen-san, Jounouchi-san. I would appreciate it if you would not disturb my class. Especially not after that trifle earlier. Yami chuckled while scratching his cheek sheepishly, it was his nervous habit.

"Sorry sensei." The two young boys said.

Some of his classmates snorted and stifled their laughs with their hands. The teacher ignored them and continued his teacher. They would shut up eventually. Yami took out his notebooks and the book for his literature class and started jotting down everything the teacher told them.

Yami Sennen, sixteen years old, junior at Domino High. He had to be the most awkward teenager in whole Japan. Nevertheless his embarrassing moments, Yami was not bullied. No, on the contrary, he had to be one of the most popular teenagers in Domino High. If Yami landed in an awkward situation again, he would laugh and joke along with them.

Yami's body speaks for itself. He was thin but was quite muscled as well, with lean muscles. Though he was vertically challenged (which he actually did not really mind), he still attracted the attention of a lot of girls. He would turn them down, telling them he would probably step on their feet or trip and throw a plate of steaming hot food in their face.

Only Jounouchi knew why Yami would reject all the girls. The crazy-haired teenager swings for the same team.

Jounouchi had promised it would stay between the two of them. Yami was relieved to know that he could trust Jounouchi. Yami might've been popular; he had his fair share of haters as well. They thought Yami was faking all his clumsiness, to attract attention. Yami would just roll his eyes and ignore them if they would bother him.

The bell rang, signaling the students that it was lunchtime. Yami and Jounouchi got up, walking out of the classroom to buy lunch. Yami never had time in the mornings to cook his lunch and Jounouchi was just not meant to be in the kitchen.

The two joined the lunch line and talked softly among themselves. The topic of their conversation was mostly Duel Monsters. Both Yami and Jounouchi were obsessed with the card game.

"I was shocked, I tell you. I open the booster pack and there it was. The Winged God Dragon of Ra!" Yami said with glee. Jounouchi's eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets. "No. Freaking. Way."

"Yes freaking way."

"Dude, you have to show me!"

"I will, but I don't have it with me. It's too precious."

"Yeah, knowing you it'd probably get wet, burned or crumpled."

Yami pouted. "It would not."

"Remember the Black Magician?" Jounouchi said with a raised eyebrow.

Yami let out a forlorn sigh as he remembered that event. He was about to summon his strongest and most beloved monster in the whole game. The Black Magician. Just as he wanted to slap the card onto the duel disk, the card slipped from between his fingers and fluttered to the floor. In a frantic attempt to catch it before it fell to the floor, he accidently grabbed it so that the card folded in two. There was now an ugly folding line visible there. Yami cried that day.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to rub salt on the wound." Yami muttered. Jounouchi chuckled and wrapped his arms around the neck of the shorter boy. Jounouchi rubbed the scalp of Yami with his knuckles.

"Jounouchi quit it!" Yami whined. The blond boy let go of the shorter one and grinned. Yami growled with a manly pout and tried to fix his hair.

"Yami!" Came a gruff voice from behind them. The two turned to see the two delinquents of the school shoving aside the people who were before them and making their way to the two.

"You remembered to put on pants this time!" The one with the white hair yelled. Yami rolled his eyes. "Very funny Bakura." Yami said with a roll of his eyes. The long white haired male slapped the back of the smaller male a couple times while laughing.

There was one time, where Yami in his haste, had completely forgotten to put in his pants. He had arrived to class panting and in his boxers (not embarrassing ones to his relief). The class had laughed so hard that the teacher had a very hard time to shut them all up. The girls were all giggling and blushing at the sight, for Yami had sexy legs. Yami was forced to wear his gym shorts for the rest of the day.

"So, any news?" Bakura asked with his arm around Yami's shoulder. "Yeah, Yami here got the Winged God Dragon of Ra." Jounouchi said. Marik, the platinum blond, spiky haired teenager behind Bakura gasped. "No fucking way!" He screamed. Yami winced at the loud voice of the tanned teen.

"Will you keep it down!" Yami hissed harshly. He did not know why or how he befriended the two delinquents of their school. It just… happened.

"You have to give it to me!" Marik said. "What? No!" Yami retorted. No way in hell would he give his rarest card just like that. "What do you want? I'll give you ten bucks." The three looked at Marik with a deadpan expression. Marik growled and fished out his wallet from his butt-pocket.

"I can offer you twenty bucks and twenty five cents." Marik said. "Last offer."

"Offer denied."

The tanned teen whined and put his wallet away. "Mean Yami." He muttered. The white haired male ignored his now sulking best friend and turned back to Yami. "I can't believe how much disaster you attract, yet can be so lucky at times."

Yami shrugged his shoulders. "Life can be weird like that."

"Hey guys, it's our turn." Jounouchi announced as it was their turn. The students who were pushed back dared not to complain, since Bakura and Marik were notorious for beating people up. Badly.

The four purchased their meals and walked back to their classroom, Marik bothering Yami constantly for the Winged God Dragon of Ra card. Yami would not budge. Marik gave up (for now) as they reentered the classroom and sat at Yami's and Jounouchi's desk together.

"So, have you guys heard about the haunted house just at the outskirts of Domino?" Bakura asked before he took a big bite out of his sandwich. Both Yami and Jounouchi stopped chewing their food and looked at one another.

They swallowed their bites and asked at the same time. "Haunted house?"

Marik nodded eagerly. "There was someone died there and the soul could never find rest. So it kills everyone who enters." He told. Yami and Jounouchi looked a bit skeptical. "That has to be a rumor." The blond said after he gulped.

Jounouchi was not a fan of horror and the occult.

"It might be, it might not be." Bakura said. "We want to go there in the weekend for a test of courage. You two are going to tag along, whether you like it or not." Bakura said with a smirk.

Jounouchi was sweating visibly by now. Yami was paling slightly. He too was not a huge fan of the occult.

"You see I uhm…."Jounouchi trailed off. "See I have this thing…. On the weekend… and I really can't cancel… for the third time…."

He had not convinced Bakura and Marik at all. "You're coming." Bakura stated. Jounouchi huffed, he would have to come up with an excuse soon.

The bell rang once again, signaling the end of the lunch period. The four boys wolfed down the rest of their lunch before their next teacher came in.

All the students returned to their respective seats and the teacher began the lesson. This was math, Yami's most hated class ever. He started zoning out on the teacher and ripped a piece of paper from his notebook. He quickly scribbled something on it and looked at the teacher.

Great, his back was turned to the class. Yami threw the note to Jounouchi behind him and waited for the sound of the rustling of paper being unfolded.

Jounouchi picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it.

'_Do you wanna go to Yamaoka's shop after school?'_

Yami could hear the scribbling of a pen behind him and before he knew it the piece of paper was handed back to him.

'_Sure, you gonna buy another booster pack?'_

Yami nodded instead of writing an answer. "Nice." Jounouchi whispered. The teacher started writing problems on the blackboard so Yami forced himself to pay attention. Still, he could not get the haunted house out of his head. He had a bad feeling, and when Yami had a bad feeling, something bad usually did happen.

The teenager thought of ways to get out of the test of courage but like Jounouchi, he could not come up with anything. Yami sighed softly as he slumped in his chair. For the first time in his life, he did not look forward to the weekend.

"Okay students, class is over for today. Remember that the due date for assignment five and six is next week Monday. Have a nice weekend." The teacher told before she left.

Yami raised his head from his desk and watched the teacher leave. His fellow classmates were packing up and leaving one by one as well. So Yami did the same, he shoved all his books and notes in his schoolbag and stood up. Jounouchi was already waiting for him at the school gates.

The two walked peacefully to the store. It wasn't that far from school, only a ten minute walk.

"Which booster pack do you want to buy?" Jounouchi asked to break the silence. "I don't know, I want to buy another battle pack to see if I can get Osiris or Obelisk, but then again there is some new booster pack as well that I want to try out." Yami told.

"Ah, first world problems." Jounouchi mocked. Yami laughed and punched him in the arm. Yami ran away and Jounouchi gave chase. Later, Yami had his hand against the wall, his other hand was on his knee as he was bend over slightly and panting to get his breath back. Jounouchi was in a similar position and panting.

When the two had calmed down their breaths, Yami pushed open the door of the little shop. The small bell above the door rang to alert the shopkeeper for new customers.

"Yamaoka-san?" Yami called as he entered, Jounouchi following.

There was some shuffling heard and the door to the back opened, showing an elderly man in his late sixties. "Ah Yami, Katsuya, my boys. How nice of you to come again." He said with his sweet withering aging voice.

"It's a pleasure always Yamaoka-san." Jounouchi replied. The man chuckled and waved for them to come closer. Yami and Jounouchi walked to the counter and waited expectantly for the man to tell them about the newest cards and booster packs.

"We have a new starter deck." The man told as he took a box from behind the counter. The box was different shades of light purple, it had 'starter deck' written in yellow at the bottom and the display showed a white card with purple monster on it.

"Junk Monster?" Jounouchi read the title of the card. "Well that doesn't sound strong." The blond boy sounded very disappointed. "And why is the card white?" Yami asked. The color of the card represents the type of card and he had never seen a white card before.

"Ah yes, there a new type of monsters. They are called synchro summons. To summon them, you also need tuner monsters. They are of course included in the starter deck" The man explained.

"It sounds stupid." Jounouchi murmured. "Don't be like that Jou, I'm sure they can be strong as well." He then turned to the elderly man. "Yamaoka-san, you had another new booster pack, correct?" Yami asked. The man nodded. "But I think it is for the best if you take the starter deck first since it's full of tuner and synchro monsters."

"Okay, let me see." Yami said as he started rubbing his chin. That was his habit when he was deep in thought. '_How much money do I have left? Okay, I still have to pay a couple bills and if I subtract that… I should have enough… but then I won't have much to do groceries with…. Oh well, it'll be instant ramen for me then….'_

Yami stopped rubbing his chin. "I would like a booster pack of War of the Giants and the starter deck then."

"Very well. Ah, did you get some nice cards last time?" The old man asked as he gathered the items. Yami's face lit up at that. "Yes! I got Ra!" He said enthusiastically. The man looked at him with wide eyes. "Wow, really?" He asked. "Never would I have dreamed that Ra would be in my shop!" The man chuckled.

Yami laughed too as he received the bag from the man. It was told that only one copy of each of the Egyptian God cards was printed. And Yami had one of them. "I know, I was so happy when I found it!"

"I can imagine." The man looked at the clock. "It's almost closing time, would you two like to join me up for some tea?" He asked the two teenagers. "Sure, I mean I'm not very busy."

"Yeah, my old man is probably out drinking somewhere."

"Alright then." He handed Jounouchi a set of keys. "Could you lock up for me?" The blond boy grabbed the key and went to the door. He flipped the open sign to 'closed' and locked the door. This wasn't the first time they did this.

They then followed the man upstairs. Like usual, the living room was filled with Egyptian artifacts. The man had a slight obsession with them, hence why he opened the shop. The card game had an Egyptian origin.

The Jounouchi sat down on the snuggly old couch as Yami and the man went to the kitchen to make the tea. As the hot beverage was done, the three sat down and talked about Duel Monsters. He opened the starter deck and looked at the cards and read their descriptions. It wasn't too bad, there were some weak monsters but there were real strong ones as well. He was reading the manual on how to play the synchro and explaining it to Jounouchi.

Before they all knew it, it was getting really late. Yami and Jounouchi had dueled against each other, Yami with his new starter deck and had won. Jounouchi was now planning on buying it as well. They said their goodbyes to the elder man and to each other and went their separate ways.

Yami opened the door to his house, leaving off all the light since he knew the way anyways. He made it to his room and turned on the lights. It was a mess, but then again, he was a teenager. His room was supposed to be a mess.

He changed into something more comfortable and plopped down on his bed. His phone vibrated so he fished it out of his discarded pants' pocket and flipped it open.

'_We're going tomorrow night, me and Marik will pick you two up from your house.'_

The sender was Bakura of course. Yami placed his cellphone on his nightstand and covered his eyes with his arm. He really wondered how he was still friends with the two. Oh yeah, it started with Duel Monsters, Bakura and Marik had almost beaten him. He could appreciate good duelists. The he remembered, he still hadn't opened the booster pack!

He hopped from his bed and took the booster pack from the bag. The pack was silver and had Obelisk on it. He carefully pulled it open en pulled out the cards. Eh, common, common, rare, common….

Yami couldn't believe his eyes.

"No. Fucking. Way."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author Notes:** This story was completely inspired by the vocaloid song 'Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo'. It translates into 'The hanged girl of the haunted house'. That is also how I came up with the title. To be honest, I had this idea for quite some time in my head. After reading Deadly Love by CutePiglet, I was inspired to get off my lazy ass and actually started writing. The idea is pretty much alike, but I can assure you that the plot is completely different.

Don't worry, there will be no shadow magic in this story. Shadow magic always makes it too easy to write stories and frankly, I am sick of shadow magic being used for about everything. The Duel Monster cards will have their purpose soon, you'll see. Also, I use the card names translated directly from Japanese instead of the given English names.

This story is actually already written, except for the last chapter. I am sure I can finish it till the other chapters are done. It had been quite hard to write this. Since it's a murder mystery, everything has to add up and one can forget something. That is the sole reason I didn't post this until done. This story is my pride really, so I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will update this weekly.


End file.
